The invention relates to an escalator or moving sidewalk.
It has been known for a long time that escalators and 10 moving sidewalks must exhibit frames to ensure support for the step or pallet band between entry and exit.
Corresponding chain rollers and step rollers typically each run on separate rails supported by a frame made of sections. In order to form the required step pattern or to provide the desired pallet band, the rails have to run at a given height and be supported safely and in particular also rigidly there. If the rail were to bend too much, not only would the passenger be given a feeling of insecurity, there would also be a risk that in the event of an asymmetric load of the step or pallet band, the specified clearance would be exceeded so that the step or pallet would scrape on the rail.
It is therefore important that the frames used are particularly rigid and do not bend beyond the given tolerances even in the event of the maximum permissible operating load of the escalator, but also for example of a self-supporting moving sidewalk.
In order to achieve the desired rigidity, combinations of T and U sections welded together are typically used that together form an essentially U-shaped channel that is given additional rigidity by transverse struts. This design has proven to be effective even with long unsupported lengths, for example of even 20 m or 30 m.
On the other hand, the use of such solid steel constructions is expensive and labor-intensive, and also demands heavy-duty supports at the entry and exit. This is unfavorable, as it increases the cost of the building in which the escalator or moving sidewalk is to be installed. If, for example, an escalator extends between different floors in a department store, the escalator shaft is not typically located next to pillars. The high support weight means, however, that considerable forces have to be bome, so that possibly the thickness of the concrete ceilings or at least the reinforcement has to be increased.
It is naturally also possible to install supporting columns that extend from bottom to top through the escalator shaft. Such pillars are undesirable, however, for esthetic reasons.
It has furthermore been known for around 15 years that a wire rope can be used as a bearer for an escalator frame. Such a solution was installed, for example, by CNIM, 35 rue de Bassano, Paris, in Paris-Bercy Charenton in the early 1990s. This solution is somewhat unsatisfactory from an esthetic point of view, however, as the exposed steel rope gives a very technical impression, even though it contributes to minimizing the weight of the frame.
A further problem is the high cost for creation of the supporting structure. The frames are typically prefabricated in sections of, for example, 2 m or 3 m in length by welding together the sections at the factory. On site they are then lifted to the desired position with cranes or lifting platforms or similar equipment and welded together there. This solution is extremely time and labor-intensive, requires heavy equipment and is a major contribution to the costs for the construction of the escalator.
The object of the invention is therefore to create an escalator or moving sidewalk that is lighter in weight without losing rigidity so that it can also be used for buildings with a low load-bearing strength while at the same time reducing the manufacturing costs.